


The Widow

by Atlantech



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Guilt, Loss, Notable mentions of deceased characters, season 10, self reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantech/pseuds/Atlantech
Summary: After Maggie Rhee returns she is devastated to find out about all those who died in her absence, but most importantly she wants to know why her husband's murderer is walking free.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	The Widow

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired to write this one shot fic after watching episode 16 of Season 10. I was hoping to see Maggie's reaction in seeing Negan out of his cell and was surprised we didn't get that yet. So here is my own interpretation of how that moment might have played out.

News of Maggie Rhee’s return had spread fast. The threat of the Whisperers was finally over, but what remained of the four communities was already in shambles. Hilltop; her community was gone and there had been many losses from all sides. Finding this out, Maggie deeply regretted being gone for so long. So many of those deaths were people she knew; people she loved and considered family: Jesus, Tara, Enid, _Henry._ Oh my god Henry.

Carol had lost yet another child. Maggie couldn’t imagine how she must have felt. She still remembered her cries as well as that devastated look on the woman’s face back when Shane had broken open her daddy’s barn to put down the walkers. _Shane._ Maggie didn’t remember him fondly, especially after he’d lost himself and pretty much gone insane, but she couldn’t deny he’d been miles ahead of them all. He saw the world for what it was before any of them. He didn’t even get to experience all the horrors they’d endured after the farm, but he knew it was coming. In the end Shane had been right.

Back then Carol’s daughter Sophia; the little girl Rick and his group had spent days searching for, came out of that barn as a walker. She was dead.

After that, Carol hadn’t taken anymore children under wing until Lizzie and Mika back at the prison. Neither of those girls had lasted long after the Governor came back and destroyed it. Carol hadn’t told Maggie what happened, but a part of her knew. Those two girls just weren’t meant for this world. Not everyone was and it took Maggie some time to realize this for herself. Earl and Tammy were gone too now, and while Maggie hadn’t been on the best terms with either of them when she left, it still saddened her to know they were gone. Still, she was relieved to find that many people did survive, even faces of those she didn’t recognize. There were quite a few new faces all around her.

And then she saw him. _Negan._

Shock and anger filled her. What was that monster doing out of his cell? She was a mother now, and the man that had brutally beaten little Herschel’s father to death with a baseball bat right in front of her and their family was out of his cage when he was supposed to rot in there for the rest of his days! She’d been pregnant at the time of Glenn’s death, and some complications had made her very sick to the point she could have easily lost her child too. It was a miracle she hadn’t.

Now she wanted answers.

And then their eyes met, and she noticed he wasn’t even wearing his prison jumpsuit anymore. He was sporting a leather jacket, just like he used to wear during his tyrannical reign as the leader of the Saviors. It deeply disgusted her back then when she found out Negan wanted her as one of his wives. As if he wasn’t sadistic enough in her mind. He had a damn harem on top of it all, and he wanted her to be a part of that, even after what he had done to Glenn.

Thinking back on it now, perhaps it wouldn’t have been the worst idea. That way she could have easily killed him in his sleep, putting an end to the Saviors sooner than later. Andrea had failed to take out the Governor when she had the chance, but Maggie wouldn’t have failed when it came to Negan. She remembered how pathetic he reacted on the day she had come to kill him in his cell. She’d been hell bent on putting an end to her torment and pain for good, but found that he wanted to die. She couldn’t allow it then. She wanted him to suffer and he didn’t look so miserable now. Why?

Then she noticed something else with him, something she’d never anticipated before or thought was possible. She saw pain in his eyes as he looked back at her, as he noticed her son. She kept him close, doing whatever she could to protect him from Negan. She didn’t want her son to have to see his father’s murderer. She couldn’t allow that.

Negan’s eyes had a glassy look to them as though he were crying now. She didn’t care. Was he sorry because he realized she’d been pregnant back then? That Glenn’s son would have to grow up in this world without him? Was Negan actually feeling genuine regret? It was too late. This was the same man who threatened to kill Carl, Rick’s only son. So why should Negan give a damn about Glenn’s son? Exactly!

Speaking of Rick, after the loss of him everything had gone to shit. Maggie even wondered if Rick’s absence is what led to all of this. What would Rick have done about the threat of the Whisperers? Would he have gone after Alpha himself? She really wondered. Negan and Carol had worked together to take her out, but that didn’t change a thing. Maggie still hated him.

King Ezekiel, Eugene, and some another woman she’d never heard of, had left to meet with someone from another community all the way in Ohio. Maggie hoped they had made it and that everyone was safe. Yumiko was the woman’s name. There were so many new faces, so many new people to meet and get to know, even a young girl who looked to be about the same age as Henry. Maggie was already curious about her. She knew Michonne was also gone, and while their relationship had been a little rocky before Maggie left, still she hoped she was safe. There was little worry on her end because she already knew Michonne could take care of herself.

Turning away from Negan, Maggie decided to think about Hilltop. Was she going to waste her time rebuilding it or just stay with the rest of her family in Alexandria? It was the last community that was still standing. Yet, Glenn and Abraham’s graves were still at Hilltop, as were the graves of everyone else who died during the Whisperer war. Maggie wasn’t about to relocate their remains anytime soon either. Disturbing their graves was the last thing she wanted to do. Maybe instead, she would just turn what was left of Hilltop into a cemetery. Civilization wasn’t dead, it was slowly making a comeback and people would always need a place to go to mourn their dead.

There were so many deaths. Was it ever going to end? She truly hoped so. But she also knew she wouldn’t be able to ignore Negan for too long either. Something would have to be done about him he couldn’t be allowed to walk free. She wouldn’t allow it.

 _Either he dies or we exile him_ , she thought now, holding her son close to her. She sent a scathing glare Negan’s way as a warning to stay away from her, to stay away from her son.

 _I will kill you_ , her eyes conveyed the message from under the wide brim of her hat.

_That’s a promise._


End file.
